


You Gotta Serve Somebody

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Big dick merlin, Dom Merlin, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: "Good evening your majesty.  How's your knee-walking coming along?"
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	You Gotta Serve Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).




End file.
